Hidden identities
by NtCiIvSa
Summary: AU. Hopefully a series of one-shot scenarios for when the team find out about the rest of the teams 'hidden identities'. Does include Abby as she is just as much of the team as the rest!
1. Squadroom Surprise!

Tony DiNozzo came in that morning humming a song he had heard on the radio that morning. It had stuck in his mind. The voice had sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't place where. The song he was humming was 'Temptation' by Cote de Pablo. He decided he was going to do a search on Cote de Pablo and find out what she looked like.

Several hours later Tony had finished all his paperwork and had nothing to do. He finally had time to do the search. He typed in the name and pressed enter. What he wasn't expecting was the pictures that came up. The pictures that came up were unmistakably his partner and ex Mossad officer, Ziva David

The blood drained from his face and Ziva noticed. "Tony? Are you alright?" she asked, worried for him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ziva, or is it Cote?" He said, colour coming back to his face. It was her turn to be shocked.

"How do you know about that Tony?" She said, her eyes narrowing. Tony internally smirked. Ziva David was definitely Cote de Pablo.

"I heard your song on the radio this morning, and I wanted to see what she looked like, and it came up with a picture of you!" Tony sighed. "Then again, I can't really say much. Search Michael Weatherly"

Ziva did as Tony asked her and was shocked by the pictures that came up. "You are Michael Weatherly?" Tony nodded.

"And you're Cote de Pablo. And McGee is Thom E. Gemcity. You know, it wouldn't surprise me if Gibbs and Abby were secretly famous. I mean, then, we would be a team of famous people. We ought to ask them."

"Ask who what DiNozzo?" Tony and Ziva glanced at each other as if they were having a silent argument, but Tony spoke anyway

"We wanted to ask you if you were secretly famous…" Tony said, not sure what his bosses reaction was going to be.

"Well that would be telling, wouldn't it?" he said, smirking, making it incredibly obvious even to Tony and Ziva that he was actually saying 'Yes'.

"So, what is your 'name' then?" Ziva said.

"Mark Harmon. Yours?" Gibbs said, still smirking, addressing both of his agents.

"Cote de Pablo and he is Michael Weatherly," Ziva paused "Do you think that Abby is famous?"

"No idea, although it wouldn't surprise me now." He smiled and went to his desk and began to actually do some work. Tony and Ziva followed suit and sat back down again, although their minds were far from NCIS and actual work.

When McGee came back upstairs, Tony and Ziva looked at him and smiled, which unnerved him a little. "What have you two done?"

"Nothing, seriously probie? You think that low of us?" Tony said.

"No, it's just usually when you two smile at me it's usually because you have pulled some kind of prank. Anyway- I heard this awesome new song at the weekend, it's called Fear and it's by Pauley Perrette." Tony glanced at Ziva as if to say, 'check out the name', which she proceeded to do. "She hasn't released a video yet." Ziva's head shot up from her computer.

"Tony, Gibbs- I have an answer for the earlier question. It is a yes." Tony and Gibbs shot up from their desks and crowded behind hers, and leaving McGee totally confused. Tony and Gibbs were a little shocked but they kept it hidden.

"Tim, I think we've got some explaining to do. You heard of Mark Harmon?" McGee nodded. "Search it."

"He… He… looks just - you? You're Mark Harmon?" Gibbs nodded and smirked. Tony spoke next.

"Now search Michael Weatherly," Tim searched it and you could see the shock on his face again.

"You… as well? Let me guess Ziva's famous as well?" When all three nodded, he started smirking, "And for a wild guess, Pauley Perrette is Abby?" All three of them nodded again.

"How are we going to tell her?"


	2. Award Ceremonies

Hidden Identities Chapter 2

That night there was an award ceremony that the entire team was going to, Timothy McGee as Thom E. Gemcity, Leroy Jethro Gibbs as Mark Harmon, Anthony D. DiNozzo as Michael Weatherly, Ziva David as Cote de Pablo and Abby Sciuto as Pauley Perrette. Not that any of the team knew that any of the others were going as well.

"Going somewhere tonight Zee-vah?" Tony asked, wondering if he was the only one actually doing something that night. Oh, how wrong he was.

"Yes actually, I am. And no, I'm not telling you. It's none of your business." Ziva said, grabbing her backpack and heading to the elevator, Tony and Tim following on after. "I will see you both on Monday!" The elevator stopped and the doors opened to let the three agents out. They all walked to their separate cars and headed home.

*** Several hours later ***

Ziva, Abby, Tim, Tony and Gibbs had all managed to arrive far enough apart that they didn't see each other. Even though it was an award ceremony for singers, McGee was there because he was presenting one of the awards.

After everyone had sat down, and a few awards had been given out, it was Tim's turn to present an award. When he looked at the crowd he could've sworn he saw 4 very familiar faces. But he then dismissed it, it couldn't be them, could it?

"The nominees for The Best Album are... Cote De Pablo!" The spotlight came down onto Ziva, and Tim's eyes widened. That was unmistakeably Ziva. "Michael Weatherly!" The same thing happened with Tony. "Pauley Perrette!" Again, it was shocking for Tim. "And Mark Harmon!" His eyes widened even more. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the man who hated awards ceremonies was sat in the audience, as a nominee, looked just as shocked as he did. His eyes slid over to the rest of the team. They looked as shocked as each other. Tim took a deep breath and opened the envelope with the winners name on it.

"And the Winner of the Best album is..."He took a deep breath. "Cote de Pablo!"

Ziva got up and could feel many eyes watching her, but she could feel four pairs of eyes watching her much more closely than everyone else. She walked up to someone who she had known for several years, and accepted the award. She stood up to the stand and smiled.

"As only a few people know, I hate speeches," A few people chuckled. "Especially at something like this, but I really do want to say thank you to everyone who voted for me and to four very special people, that if it weren't for them, I probably wouldn't be here today. You all know who you are and I hope you know how much you mean to me!" She stepped off the stage with her award and discreetly wiped a tear away from her eye.

After another award, Tony thought it was safe to slip his phone out of his pocket and text Ziva. '_Was that you up there?' _

Ziva felt her phone vibrate in her bag and quickly grabbed it out without looking to suspicious. She read Tony's message and thought, either Tony was watching this at home on telly, and that the person that looked like him was an oxygen-not that was not right, carbon copy of tony, or that it really was Tony. She replied quickly '_Yes, it was. Are you Michael Weatherly by any chance?' _Tony answered within a few moments.

'_Yeah, wait for me afterwards-Well done by the way!' _She smiled, not really paying any attention to the actual ceremony.

On the other side of the room, Tony texted Abby, hoping that he got a similar answer to what Ziva gave him.

'_Are you Pauley Perrette?' _Tony checked the time – it was quite a bit later than he was expecting.

'_Yeah, you're Michael Weatherly aren't you?' _

'_Yep, wait for me at the end I think we have a bit of explaining to do!'_

'_I'll tell McGee to wait. What about bossman?' _

'_He can interrogate us on Monday!'_

90 minutes later the ceremony finally drew to a close and after nearly everyone had gone, there were 5 people left in the hall, but one of them was hidden in a dark corner, difficult to see from the untrained eye.

"So, Cote," Tony emphasised her name, like he would of if he was saying Zee-vah, "Is it really none of my business?"

"None!" She smirked, "Though I will tell you next time I go to an award ceremony, but then again, you will probably be going as well..."

Tim and Abby caught each other's eye and whispered "Old married couple!"

Tony's eye swept over the room, and stopped in one corner- it looked like the darkest corner in the room, but he could see a silhouette of a body, and it seemed familiar. He discreetly nudged Ziva to look into the corner and she was thinking the same thing he was. 'Gibbs was in the corner'

They both turned to Abby and Tim who were looking at them as if they were insane.

"Chinese?" Ziva asked, and got 3 affirmative nods. They began to walk out of the theatre when Tony said two words that shocked Abby and Tim.

"Coming Boss?"

"Yeah, why not?" Came the voice from the corner of the room that all four others knew oh-so-well.

All five of them walked out of the theatre with a smile on their faces.

They had all decided to meet up at Gibbs' house after they had bought the Chinese. Thankfully no-one recognised them, even though they were all in expensive suits and dresses. When they were all sat in the lounge of the room in an awkward silence.

"So..." Tony broke the silence by making it even more awkward.

"Well done Ziva!" Abby said, reaching over and giving her a hug. They were interrupted by the front door being opened and two people walking in, and then promptly opening their mouths in shock.

"Something tells me that Fornell and Director Vance watched the show?" Abby whispered even though everyone could clearly hear her.


End file.
